Princess Katima
by AshtynPayne
Summary: Hatake Kakashi's sister came back after sixteen years. No one remembers the little princess. Soon she would take all of their hearts and love them as her own family, bringing Konaha even closer.
1. Getting Ready

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I do own Katima!!! no takey without permission!!!**

Katima looked up at the gates coldly. 'Why must Ashi-san make me come now?' **'Because you know you had to come when you turned sixteen you KNEW!'** 'Oi why wont you just leave my thoughts alone sometimes Darrar?' She thought rather nastily. She started walking up towards the gate when somebody with a pinnapple hairdo walked up. "State your business." He said rather bored. "I am Hatake Katima and I am here to see Grandma Tsunade about living with my brother."

His eyes opened up widely. "W-w-what?" She smirked though her mask. "Here you can walk her there Shikamaru." Said a man who had a scar across his nose. "How troublesome." Shikamaru said fallowing Katima into the pathway. "So you are Shikamaru?" She asked looking at him closely. "Yea why?" She giggled slightly. "Temtem likes you you know!" He looked at her puzzled. "Temari you know has a big fan and is mean to others." He nearly choked on his laughter. "HAHAHA She likes me! Wow thats funny." Now it was her time to look confused. "She is like a sister to me!" He said snorting. "ME TOO!" She said grabbing onto his arm and pulled him out of the path a rather huge dog was running on. "SORRY SHIKAMARU!" yelled a boy around both her and shikamaru's age. "Kiba this is Hatake Katima." With those words both the dog and the boy stopped to look at her. "Yes I know I probably look like my brother." She said sighing and pouting slightly. "He didn't tell anyone huh?" They both shook there heads no. She sighed again and started walking pulling out her copy of Ichi Ichi Paradise.

"Is that what I think it is?" The guys asked at the same time. "Hn?" She then turned the page and kept walking. The boys were silent or so they thought she could hear them whispering. "Dude are you sure it's not Kakashi in his sexy-no-jutsu?" Kiba asked. "No her chakra is much stronger than his." She turned around lazily. "You boys are so troublesome. I am not Ashi-san he is my brother I am being forced to move here away from the sand sibs." She said sighing and returning to her book. The boys caught up and looked over her shoulder but she closed the book before they could look. "This is for mature people only." She said teasingly. "Sides were almost to the tower." She stuck the book into her vest pouch and smiled lazily again as three people came from behind them. All of a sudden she disappeared and when the guys looked around she was on kankurou's back with his puppet on her back. She was smiling like a child. "These are the people I'm moving away from right temtem!" Temari sighed as well as Kankurou but Gaara just smiled shocking kiba and shikamaru.

Katima looked over thoughtfully at Gaara and hopped off Kitty's back. "Kitty hold on." She said to Kankurou as she walked lazily to Gaara then bear hugged him getting one in return. "We had a mission to do here and we were sent out 30 mins. After you." Gaara said practically reading her mind. She just shrugged her shoulders and jumped on kitty.[yes I am calling him kitty he looks like one ^^] Shikamaru sighed rather loudly. "Shika-kun you can walk by me!" Temari said giggling slightly. "How troublesome. I'm just going back to go to sleep." Katima caught his arm as he walked by and whispered in his ear. "I'll give you a hug later if you just walk by her." She then saw him blush and nod his head and turn to Temari. "Fine." He then said under his breath "Troublesome wemon." This made Katima smile slightly. She then turned to kiba who looked lonely. "Come on kiba! Whats the puppies name?" She said jumping off Kitty's back and petting akamaru behind his ears. "He is so Kawaii!" She then turned to Kankurou and gave back his puppet. "Akamaru." Kiba said as she turned petting the dog again.

When they finally got to the tower Katima grabbed Gaara's arm and ran up the stairs. "Come on Mr. Man you have your Kazekage duties." As she busted through Tsunade's door which frightened Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade. "Brought the Kazekage, Myself and hugs for Ashi-san and Grandma Tsunade!" Everyone then sweat dropped as she walked over to Tsunade's desk and hugged her gently. "Missed you granny!" She only smirked and hugged back. She then went to Kakashi and hugged him tightly. Then she bopped him on his head. "How dare you not tell anyone you have a little sister!" She yelled at him as he sat there smirking. "I see your the same as you were when you were little huh kit-kat?" She then blushed and shut up turning to Tsunade. "Well I'm back I'll put my stuff in Kakashi's house and I will come back afterwards when your not so busy." She then bowed her head and Tsunade did the same while she walked out of the room. She heard three different voices say at the same time. "YOU HAVE A SISTER? AND SHE IS WEIRD!" She then giggled bouncing off to Kakashi's house.

A few hours later Kakashi finds his sister passed out on the couch. He shook her slightly to wake her up. She brushed her eyes and looked up. "Oi why wake me up I had such a pleasant dream!" He smiled and hugged her. "I missed you Kit-Kat! oh and Temari is looking for you she wants you to go to the festival today and go kimono shopping I will see you later though." She only nodded and walked to the bathroom. One of her pigtails were completely undone so she took out the other and put them in a ponytail. She sighed and walked out of the house taking a key with her. She only walked a few blocks over when she heard Temari call her. "Katima wait up lets go kimono shopping!" She said rather happily. Katima only nodded and pulled out her book walking beside Temari. "Katima why do you read that pervy book?" She whined making her rather annoying at the moment. "It's not that bad." was all she said as she walked up to a kimono shop and saw Gaara and Kankurou in it. "Here lets go in here." She said tugging on Temari's arm forcefully. "Gaara that looks awesome on you!" She said as she dropped Temari's arm looking at the black kimono with red splatters on the bottom. He smiled at her and nodded. After a few minutes of looking she found one she liked and put it on in the dressing room. It was a fairly short Kimono that came up a little above her knees. The sleeves were long bell sleeves she had on a black underarmer so she still had her mask on. There was a red Obi and it was black with red splatters on the edges of the sleeves and bottom. When she came out Gaara blushed and Kankurou laughed at him. "How about this one?" She asked in unison all three of the siblings said "Hott!" She blushed and went back into the dressing room and came out with it. She took it up to the cashier and paid for it walking out to the street with the others fallowing.

"Hey Katima want to go look for some jewelry?" Temari asked hopefully. "Naw...I'll hand with GaarGaar and Kitty." She looked a little depressed but I guess she understood. She walked off looking for some girl named Ino. "Hey Katima whats up?" Kankurou asked her concerned. "Nothing just don't wanna go shopping. I would rather read." She said rather lazily. She pulled out her book and started walking. Gaara and Kankurou fallowed in silence. "Do I need a date for this thingy?" She asked out of the blue. "No but most people do." Gaara said in a matter-of-fact type voice. "Hmph. I can't go then." She said actually happy that she didn't. '**Why not it'll be fun!' **'No it wont shut up!' she was knocked out of her thought when she heard Kankurou say "Just go with Gaara and me. Were your friends... Just go with friends." She giggled softly. "Why people say your a pervert is a mystery to me. "Because your one too." She heard a voice say behind them. "Ashi-san your the one who taught me about these books... And quit frankly I like them." She said quietly to were only there group could hear. She turned around to her big brother. "What brings you here?" She asked in a monotone voice. "Oh nothing just came to give you a gift!" He had a happy little smirk on his face. Well others couldn't tell but she could. "Really now? Ah must be another book ey?" she said again monotone like but nudging Gaara with her elbow on accident. "Just take it." Kakashi said shoving a rather large package to her. She opened up the box and found several of her favorite things. He bought her the rest of the series... all signed by pervy sage. Some more paints and an Ipod. "Thanks!" She yelled jumping on him. "I didn't have any money to buy this stuff so thanks Ashi-san!" She kissed his cheek through both there masks. "Go change for the festival it starts in ten minutes." All three nodded and went to Katima's new room.

Katima grabbed her cloths and started to leave. "I'll be back soon you guys can change in here." they both nodded as she left. When she came back about five minutes later she walked into her room and both boys went wide eyed. She looked amazing. She had on this necklace that had black diamonds on it making a black rose. She sighed though as she waited for them to talk. "You should take your mask off." Gaara said which surprised her a bit. "You know I don't take it off until I have a boyfriend. I don't want anyone wanting me just for looks!" The guys sighed again. "You look good even with the mask." Kankurou said. She only blushed glad that they couldn't see. "Lets go!" She said happy to see her friends were completely dressed. When they got to the festival they found Temari with a bunch of people. "Katima this is Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, Naruto, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke. Guys this is her Katima, Kakashi's little sister." Katima rolled her eyes as everyone starred at her. "Hello everyone. I hope you guys will be nice to me because I will kick you into next week if you don't!" She said smiling making Temari and Kankurou laugh. "Just kidding guys." She said as all of the others looked slightly frightened. "Kiba come here please!!!!" She said giving him puppy dog eyes. He was more than happy to come though. "Umm well hold on." She then materialized an arctic fox. "This is Darrar. He is my little foxy-poo!" She said nuzzling her nose to his. "Well he is my summoning animal... if that makes any since. He wants to play with akamaru!" She said as Kiba smiled. "Sure!" He then whistled as Akamaru showed up. "Hey big boy this is my friend Darrar! He is really nice so I would like it if you play with him!" Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. "Yes I will give you a hamburger later!" She said laughing while the others looked at her strangely. "What I talk to dogs and cats okay?!?!?!" She then got a push from Darrar. "Be good and you will get a treat later too okay!" With that the two animals walked off.

Kiba hooked arms with her and smiled making his fangs show. "I believe we shall become friends!" She only giggled and nodded her head pulling the book out of he Kimono. She started to read when someone hit her in the back of the head. "Oi who was that?" She asked slightly pissed. "Ashi-san is that you?" She turned around and sure enough it was. "Don't read that around the children." He said in a bored tone. "There the same flipping age as me. -_-" She said pushing him slightly. "Oi no pushing your elders." She then shoved him hard into Gaara. "Oi!" Gaara said to her now peeved. At that moment Katima and Gaara jumped on Kakashi sitting on him. "Ha you have been defeated by the twins!" She said smiling. "What?" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. "He is the same age as me." She said pointing at Gaara. "And we lived together all of our lives." Gaara said slightly bored. There was a slight moan at that time so both Gaara and Katima stood up. "Your fault old man!" She said to Kakashi. He then started tickling her. "NOOOOO!!!!" She said now laughing. All of a sudden purple gas like stuff surrounded her. "Oi no fair your using your demon!" Kakashi said like a little kid. She then stood up and the purple mist disappeared. "Darrar doesn't like when I'm being tickled in a skirt with no shorts or wrappings." She said in one tone. "Who is this Darrar person?" Naruto asked. "He is a three-tailed arctic fox demon inside of me slightly like yours only I am in control of mine." She said holding up three fingers. "He has three elements. Darkness, Fire, and Water." She said. Each time she said an element one finger had that element shoot from it. "Though I may control mine yours is stronger than mine by far. Yours is nin-tailed so it's a given." She shrugged her shoulders as everyone's mouth dropped. "Don't hold back on anything do ya?" Ino said. "No I am brutally honest. And I like getting straight to the point. Sure games are fun but you never joke around about certain things. By the way Naruto." He looked up at her. "Go to the training ground 2 tomorrow. I am your new teacher. For your demon at least." He only nodded at her and then smiled.

"What's yalls problem?" She asked starring at the group. "Your strong as Kakashi huh?" Rock Lee said. She only nodded yes then turned. "Oh my gawd! They have pixie sticks and Kit-kats!" She ran over to the stand selling them and came back with a bag full of them. She pulled out some chocolate pocky and handed it out to everyone. "Welp can't eat this till later!" She said smiling. "Why?" Hinata asked. "Can't let the guys see me unmasked...well sides Gaara and kitty they already saw a long time ago!" Hinata nodded as everyone in the group started walking. "Hey anyone wanna have a sleepover at my house?" Ino said smiling. "Katima you can come as well!" She smiled and nodded her head as the other girls did too. They kept walking however noticing that there was a hill nearby with soft grass Katima pointed to it. "All in favor of chilling at that spot till the fireworks start raise your hand!" Everyone but Temari, Ino, Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke decided to go. The others went browsing. "Katima why are you so open? Kakashi-sensai isn't!" Naruto asked. "Well I am not like my brother when he is around people. I am a people person it really is hard for me not to like someone. That is why I'm so honest. I expect others to be honest to. And I am brutally honest ask Kitty he can tell you a story." She said laying down next to shikamaru. "Well?" Naruto said looking over at Kankurou. "Hmmmm. Well one time Temari had on this really ugly green dress on and who knows why she did. Anyways she asked everyone how it looked but everyone said okay. They were to afraid of her. However when she asked Kit-Kat here she said and I quote 'Temari why are you wearing that ugly ass green dress? It makes you look even uglier I mean your hair should not be in a ponytail Put it in four buns two on each side. I'll do it for you!' so Temari started crying then went with Kit-Kats style." They all busted out laughing. Shikamaru looked over at her. "There is nothing wrong with the color green." He said. "No there isn't but when its puke green and makes you want to puke... then it is bad." He simply nodded. "Wow Shikamaru your not asleep yet?" Nearly everyone shouted. "Yea well why should I there is actually someone not troublesome around." They all gasped in shock. "Plus she hasn't called Chouji fat." She looked over at Chouji who was on his tenth bag of chips. "He isn't fat he is fluffy there's a difference." She said like it was nothing. Kakashi, Garra, and Kankurou all laughed while the others thought she was actually right. "No one has seen that comedian that says there is five stages of fat?" They shook there heads no. "Watch it on your computers when you get home." She said getting closer to shikamaru because the grass wasn't soft enough.

"Shika can I use you as a pillow?" She whispered in his ear. "Go for it." He said. She then sat her head on his stomache and closed her eyes. "Your not a good pillow. Your stomach is hard." She said looking around. "All of you guys are." she said pouting. "Kiba can you _PLEASE_ whistle for Darrar?" Kiba nodded and whistled. Soon both Darrar and Akamaru were next to Katima and Kiba. "Hey buddy mind growing to be my pillow?" She asked the fox sweetly. He only nodded his head then poof he was about the half of her on all fours. He then curled up under the tree and Katima went next to him putting her head right behind his ears and curled next to him. He lifted his tail to cover her up as much as possible. The others came over. Temari looked over at Katima and let out an Aww while the others looked over they did too. "She is so Kawaii!!!" Temari, Ino, and Sakura said. This woke her up and she rubbed her eyes. "What? are the fireworks on now?" Temari giggled. "Nope but they will be soon but I got you something!" She threw three bags at her. "What the junk?" Katima said surprised she got anything at all. She laid everything out in front of her. She named everything out for the others. "Kunia, Masks in every color, bottle of sake, some books I don't have yet, and a charm bracelet with only a white fox on it. Thanks Temtem!" She got up and hugged her old friend. "Everyone that wants to get you a charm you can put on there not only mine!" Katima nodded putting it on. "How many books do you have now Kit-Kat?" Gaara asked. "These make my collection at 3,274." Everyone got wide eyed but the ones that knew her. "She has collected them since she has been old enough to read. She loves to read." Kakashi said smiling though his mask.

Katima put all of her stuff back into the bags and looked up. "there they are." She said looking up seeing fireworks going off over and over again. She smiled and sighed. She absolutely loved fireworks. She smiled as she saw everyone laughing and joking around. When no one was looking she ate half of the bag of candy she bought. "Hey Kit-Kat I saw that!" She heard Kankurou yell. "I have no earthly clue what you mean!" She said in her innocent voice. The whole group turned to her. "Then why do you only have half a bag of candy left?" Neji said. "Hmph you guys will see me soon enough." she said. Gaara then added. "She never shows her face till she finds a guy she truely loves and will never leave her." He then shifted his eyes to hers making her want to cry. "Unfortunately he died last year." She balled her fists up in Darrar's coat but shed no tears. "Don't worry guys party kay it's no big deal." She said noticing how the moods around her always shift so quickly.

~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~~~

I will add on chapters and I would love if you reply or reveiw!!!


	2. Party time?

**Sorry it's been so long...No one gave me any reviews really but it's a tie between Naruto, Gaara, And Shikamaru...What do you guys think???**

**No I do not own naruto...  
**

* * *

Smiling they all began watching the fireworks. "Why did he have to bring it up." Katima whispered into Daraar's ear. She didn't want to tell them how much it hurt her but it did. Looking over she saw shikamaru and smiled at him. "Shikamaru do you mind doing me a favor?" Shikamaru sighed and said "Fine what is it troublesome woman?" Katima looked at him hurt. "You think I'm troublesome?" He felt bad now seeing the girl like that. "No I just always say that." Sighing she nodded. "Come here I am going to use you as a teddy bear!" He smirked and walked over to her hugging her. Katima squeezed him like a teddy bear and smiled sweetly. "You know your are really comfertable." Shikamaru blushed as the girl fell asleep in his arms. Katima was practically sitting in his lap making Ino very how you would say envious I guess.

Shikamaru sighed as he breathed in her hair. He looked up as Ino scowled at him shrugging it off he started to fall asleep when she stomped over. "Shikamaru why are you hitting on her?" She hissed violently. "I am not I am just being her friend." He said lazily trying not to wake the sleeping girl. "Why is she not as troublesome as everyone else. " Sighing he looked down at her. "She is troublesome in her own way but she is just a friend ok. Don't worry besides it's not like you to overreact." He said hoping that she would leave soon. Katima woke up rubbing her eyes and blinking. Ino was in the middle of a sentance when she stopped. "Morning sleepy head!" She said giggling at the other girl. Smilling at Ino Katima nodded her head in aknowlegment. _'It's not that I like Shikamaru or anything...It's just...I don't want him to be close to anyone.' _Ino thought to herself.

Sakura walked up pulling on Ino's arm "Hey when is the party?" She asked smiling. "Right after this..." Both girls nodded as Naruto ran up to them. "HEY SHIKAMARU GUESS WHAT!?" Shika shook his head slightly. "Party at your place." he said more than asked. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Naruto asked puzzled. "It doesn't take a genious to know what you are planning." Sighing Naruto went back to tell everyone else. Ino grabbed onto Sakura and skipped away to tell the other girls. "What's so important about parties?" Both Katima and Shikamaru asked at the same time making them laugh. "Ah well I better tell Ashi-san." She said getting up out of his lap. "Thanks Shika-kun" She said smiling making him blush.

Running over to Kakashi and Iruka she smiled and said softly to them. "I am going to Ino's for a party tonight! You wont mind right Ashi-san?" He nodded that it was fine and she skipped away making him laugh. She accidently bumped into Sasuke making him growl. "Sorry." She said scratching the back of her neck. "Hn." He said looking over at Naruto. "Well Gatta Go." She said walking away looking for TemTem. "TEMTEM!" She said as she found her. "Ready for the party? By the way Gaara Kankuro you are both going to Naruto's ok!?" The nodded unwilingly knowing that I would make them whether they wanted to or not.

Gaara sighed as he swung is arm around my waist and I put mine around his. "GaarGaar do you want to do something?" Katima asked looking at his bored expression. "And no do not say you Kankuro." Kankuro sighed and walked away with his head down mummbling to himself about how wemon were no fun or something to that extent. "Yea go home..." Sighing Katima looked up at him sadly. "And leave me?" Chuckling he answered "Nope you can come with me!" That made her blush making her once again feel glad about the mask. "Well you have plans or something?" She aske making him blush now. "N..No....Wh..What would make you think that?" He finally stammered out.

Around that time the fireworks ended and it was time to go. "Sorry GaarGaar I have to go." Katima said skipping off with temari to Ino's house there clothes and what not in tow.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I need to know who she should go with..I have something in mind but what do you think?**

**Comment and Review please Favorite if you want that would be nice...**


	3. Party Hard

(I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, form, or fashion. I do own Katima though!)

**Sorry it's been so long :( I forgot about what I was going to put so it took me quiet a bit of time to find something suitable, sorry it's so short as well.**

**Itachi: They can get over it. . .**

**Hidan: Why the fck are we not in this story?**

**Ashtyn: Simply because I'm writing one-shots with her and you guys ^.^**

**Katima: -is reading-**

**

* * *

**

As all the girls entered Ino's house Katima sighed out looking at all of the girls already gossiping and doing makeup and what not. In all honesty Katima wasn't cut out for the girl stuff in general. Sighing she sat down on the couch watching all of the girls be. . . well girls. It was slightly annoying. When she lived with Temari she was a tomboy but here, well Temari looked like all the other crazed fangirls. It was slightly horrible! She looked down at her hands. Both of them were covered with fingerless fighting gloves and her nails were painted black. No one here had black nail polish, or neon. It was sad, just because they were ninja they had to pick reds, purples, and blues? I mean really black seemed more helpful. And the neon, well with here they were in fists so no one saw them usually any way. Darrar spoke to her. **'Why not go to the boys party?' **'Because it's the BOYS party.' **'So, I'm sure they will let you go.' **'Fine Tell Kakashi to come get me with a GOOD excuse so I can leave.' Soon Darrar was summoned and he walked out of the house unnoticed and to Kakashi.

KAKASHI'S POV

As Darrar entered my apartment slightly angry looking. "What's wrong?" He stared at me for a moment then spoke in his deep voice, strangely enough he sounded like Madara. **"Katima is having problems at the party, they are way to girly for her, she wants you to pick her up with a GOOD excuse and then take her to the guy's party. She is almost positive they will let her in." **I sat there thinking for a moment, "Alright, however, I will be there so nothing will happen." Darrar nodded then walked out with me fallowing.

NORMAL POV

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ino opened it slowly, there stood Kakashi as Darrar snuck in to sit by Katima. "I'm sorry girls, Katima needs to come with me. . . NOW." His voice was more demented in a way, well not demented, just more aggressive than the girls knew he could be like. Slowly Katima stood up and looked at him lazily smiling underneath her mask, he could easily tell. "Well, I guess I have to go girls, nice place Ino." With that she walked out slowly with Darrar fallowing her. Stopping out in front of Nara's household he sighed. "Katima, I'm going to stay to make sure they wont do anything to you, more than like a kiss, since I know you have kissed." She nodded her head and rung the doorbell. There was some shuffling then Shikamaru appeared. "Hey Shika-kun! I, well. . . May I stay at this party instead?" Soon all the guys were at the door wide eyed. "What? I don't do well with girly crap, the gossip, oh god that gossip." She twitched slightly as she just walked in Kakashi and Darrar in tow. Kakashi sat on the top of the stairs watching everyone as Darrar fallowed her around.

"What were you guys doing?" She asked them boredly. "Scary movies, you wouldn. . ." Naruto didn't get the time to finish when Kankuro interrupted, "You obviously do not know her. Horror is her favorite genre of movies. Her favorites would be Shawn of the Dead, Dawn of The Dead, 30 Days Of Night, and Repo: The Genetic Opera." All the boys stared at her then laughed. "We are watching Lamb of God." Shikamaru said boredly as he plopped on the couch. Soon all the guys were sitting waiting for her to pick her seat. Looking around and seeing the only comfortable spot would be sitting on someone she sat down in Shikamaru's lap. The sad thing was she was short enough for her to sit comfortably and put her head in the crook of his neck to watch the movie. Most of the guys glared as Shikamaru asked, "Why me?" She looked up at him slightly, "I figured you would sleep by the time the movie even started." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her surprisingly rock hard stomach and dozed off. As soon as the movie she flicked his forehead and giggled. "TIME FOR A GAME GUYS!" Making Shikamaru flinch at her loudness.

* * *

**Oh ho ho, what game should they all play? ;)**

**Would you guys mind reviewing and telling me please?**

**I hope you all liked it 3**

**I'll add more if I can figure out what to do. **

**Should I bring her into the Akatsuki? (She is going to end up with Shika-kun if not xD)  
**


End file.
